1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments in accordance with the present disclosure are directed to integrated circuits containing non-volatile memory cell arrays and particularly those arrays incorporating passive element memory cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Materials having a detectable level of change in state, such as a resistance or phase change, are used to form various types of non-volatile semiconductor based memory devices. For example, simple anti-fuses are often used for binary data storage in one time field programmable (OTP) memory arrays by assigning a lower resistance initial physical state of a memory cell to a first logical state such as logical ‘0,’ and assigning a higher resistance physical state of the element to a second logical state such as logical ‘1.’ Other logical data assignments to physical states may also be used. Some materials can be reset back to a higher resistance state after being set from an initial state to a lower resistance state. These types of materials can be used to form re-writable memory cells. Multiple levels of detectable resistance in materials can further be used to form multi-state devices which may or may not be re-writable.
Materials having a memory effect such as a detectable level of resistance are often placed in series with a steering element to form a memory device. Diodes or other devices having a non-linear conduction current are typically used as the steering element. In many implementations, a set of word lines and bit lines are arranged in a substantially perpendicular configuration with a memory cell at the intersection of each word line and bit line. Two-terminal memory cells can be constructed at the intersections with one terminal (e.g., terminal portion of the cell or separate layer of the cell) in contact with the conductor forming the respective word line and another terminal in contact with the conductor forming the respective bit line.
In some cases, the bias conditions during read and write operations are an important consideration when implementing non-volatile memory arrays having passive element memory cells comprising switchable resistance materials or phase change materials as the state change element. High bias conditions applied to program these cells can restrict the endurance of the steering element. High leakage currents, program disturbances, read disturbances, etc. can pose difficulties when attempting to produce a memory device comprising one or more arrays of passive element memory cells that can be reliably fabricated, programmed, and read. These factors often limit system performance by reducing the number of cells that can be simultaneously addressed in order to keep leakage currents at acceptable levels, for example. Such limitations on bandwidth may prove unacceptable in certain applications.